The Untold Story
by Water Singer
Summary: If another person had travelled with the Fellowship, what would have happened?
1. Rivendell

A/N-These are not my characters, excepting Aluula, and her parents and grandparents. I lay no claim to them, and am merely borrowing them for my amusement.

It is suggested that you read the books before this and at least know the basic story of the Silmarillion or this story will be hard to understand. Also, near the end of this part, there is a conversation in Elvish. The English translation is afterwards in stars.

_**Chapter One: Rivendell**_

"Then," said Erestor, "there are but two courses, as Glorfindel already has declared: to hide the Ring forever; or to unmake it. But both are beyond our power. Who will read this riddle for us?"

"None here can do so," said Elrond gravely. "At least none can foretell what will come to pass, if we take this road or that. But it seems to me now clear which is the road that we must take. The westward road seems easiest. Therefore it must be shunned. It will be watched. Too often the Elves have fled that way. Now at this last we must take a hard road, a road unforeseen. There lies our hope, if hope it be. To walk in peril – to Mordor. We must send the Ring to the Fire."

I slid quietly from behind the pillar I had taken for a hiding place as silence fell over the council. Elrond's last words seemed to echo in the enclosed area. Already I knew what would happen; for although Elrond had said that none could foretell what would come to pass if they chose one path or the other, I could, though only for a short ways. I knew that if the council supported Elrond in this matter, and it was very likely that they would, my love would join the company that journeyed with the Ringbearer, whether he was willing or not. I was helpless to stop him from going, but I could go with him. I could be ready to leave in a matter of days; earlier by a while than what any of the company, even my beloved prince, could accomplish.

I was ready more than a month early, as it turned out; for although the council had been held on October 25, as it was called in Common; the company of nine, or as it was now called: the Fellowship of the Ring, left on a rather cold and gray December 25. I found my love standing alone in the darkness of the evening with his head bowed and eyes closed. I took care to make noise with every tread I took, as opposite as anything to what my race was normally like. Despite the best intentions I had, my love's eyes remained shut and his posture showed that he knew not of my approach. Standing in front of him, I cleared my throat softly, then braced myself as vivid blue eyes flew open to focus on my face. A small smile touched his lips, and he reached out both his hands to grasp mine, as if he were drowning in a river and they alone would save him.

" Namárië!" He sang, using the little known tongue of the Elves beyond the sea. "Nai hiruvalyë Valimar. Nai elyë hiruva. Namárië!" His voice dropped out of song, but not out of the tongue. "Namárië, Elenári!" I dropped one of his hands to wipe away the tears falling from his eyes. Although the tongue he had spoken was not my native language, I understood what he had said, and why he now wept. His entire speech had come from a song, not a common song, but one of our favourites. Roughly translated he had said: "Farewell! Maybe thou shalt find Valimar. Maybe even thou shalt find it. Farewell! Farewell Everwhite!" Everwhite was what he called me, taken from the very he had moments ago been singing. I knew in my heart that the reason he had sang that part of the song was that he believed he would die on the quest he was now departing on, making this our last meeting. I knew that he was wrong in thinking this, for I had spoken to Elrond some time ago and had convinced him that I needed to return to Lórien, and that the safest way to do so would be to travel with the Fellowship. Gandalf had confirmed that the company would at least pass by the Golden Wood, and he was planning to stop there for a rest and to re-supply. It was decided that I would travel with the company, sharing the work, until we got to Lothlórien, where I would remain while the others continued on their path.

"Never shall it be a final farewell for us, my love. For even if you die in body, you will live on in spirit in my mind. Do not assume that I will forget you as soon as you are out of my sight. I love you. I have bound my soul to yours for eternity. That is not something I would lightly do." He looked at me, shock clear on his face. I chuckled and took his hand, which had dropped by his side, in both of mine and raised it to my heart, whispering to him: "Lle hyara cormamin; you possess my heart."

"Then," he replied, cupping my hands in his and raising them to his lips. "I possess the world and naught else matters." I chuckled softly at his words and reclaimed my hands.

"Ai! You greedy pig!" I laughed at him, "You possess the world and yet you seek to claim more? What shall I do with you?" My prince chuckled in return, but in his deep expressive eyes sadness still lurked. He could not restrain himself from thinking that this might be our last conversation. I looked away from my love for a moment, too aware of his grief to have it not affect me. The other members of the Fellowship were grey shapes in the evening mist.

A gentle hand grasped my chin, tilting my face so that I looked straight into my love's eyes. The light breeze pulled his hair, mingling it with my own. Blond on black, light on dark. It was enough to make one wonder if we would turn out like that. Would he always be bright and cherry, while I would always be dark and unhappy? Our eyes met, both the same shade of sapphire blue. All my thoughts fled as I saw the depth of love he had for me. I realised, in that moment, that were I to die, he would kill himself, to join me in the halls of Mandos.

"Legolas," a voice called, and a man with dark hair materialised out of the fog. "Elrond has called the company together. We are leaving soon." He noticed me and nodded his head. "She may come if you so wish. I'm sure the rest of the company won't mind her presence." He walked away, presumably to notify the rest of the Fellowship of the imminent meeting with Elrond.

"Do you want to come?" Legolas asked, his hand still cupping my chin. "I know the others that have friends here have asked them to come and say good-bye. You will not be alone, even after we have left." I quieted him with a finger to his lips.

"Of course I want to come." I reassured him. "I have yet to say good-bye, and would not mind meeting those you will be travelling with." Seeing him open his mouth to speak, I forestalled him by continuing to talk. "If you introduce me, be sure to use my true-name; Aluula. That is, unless you want them to call me Elenári."

"Ai!" He cried once I had finished speaking. "You have confused me with your chatter. I will merely tell them to call you Talk. It is an apt enough name." I made as if I took offence at this and stalked off, making him chase after me.

"You realise that we should probably head to that meeting now." I murmured to him as he slipped his long arms around my waist. He reluctantly admitted that I was right, and we joined the Fellowship in a small courtyard just inside Imladris' outer walls. Gandalf and Elrond had yet to arrive, and the score of humans, elves, dwarves and hobbits waiting in the courtyard were becoming impatient.

"'Scuse me miss," said a small voice near my hip. "Would you happen to be related to Lord Elrond in any way?" I looked down at the hobbit who had asked that question curiously. I had never seen one of the little folk up close, and had not realised how small they were. I kneeled to put our heads at a level.

"Now why," I queried, "Would you ask a question like that. You will pardon me saying so but it does not seem to be the type of thing you would like to know."

The hobbit scowled at me and replied: "The name's not 'little one' it's Sam. I asked you if you were related to Lord Elrond because you look a bit like his daughter, the Lady Arwen. Also you're the only Elf I've seen, apart from those two, who has black hair."

"Nay," I chuckled, shaking my head in bewilderment. "I am not related to either the Lord Elrond or the Lady Arwen, though I do know the Lady. You do not know the compliment you have paid me by thinking that I may be related to them. It would be a great thing to be related to any Elves so honourable as they. Alas that your thought is not true!" I stood, and the hobbit returned to his friends, who gathered around him.

"I see that you have met Sam," Legolas said, coming up to stand beside me. I hadn't noticed that he had left. "The hobbits are all in the Fellowship, mostly to provide support for Frodo our Ring-bearer. They are curious little creatures, really, small, yet dangerous." I turned to look at my love, a question ready on my lips, but at that very moment Elrond emerged from the house that opened onto the courtyard, Gandalf following behind. Elrond called to the company and they gathered around him, along with a few others.

"This is my last word," he said in a low voice. "The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On him alone is any charge laid: neither to cast away the Ring, nor to deliver it to any servant of the Enemy nor indeed to let any handle it, save members of the Company and the Council, and only then in gravest need. The others go with him as free companions, to help him on his way. You may tarry, or come back, or turn aside into other paths, as chance allows. The further you go, the less easy it will be to withdraw; yet no oath or bond is laid on you to go further than you will. For you do not yet know the strength of your hearts, and you cannot foresee what each may meet upon the road."

"Faithless is he that says farewell when the road darkens," muttered the dwarf, Gimli was his name, I reminded myself. The torchlight burnished his red-brown hair and beard.

"Maybe," replied Elrond in a quiet voice. "But let him not vow to walk in the dark, who has not seen the nightfall."

"Yet sworn word may strengthen a quaking heart," said Gimli, obviously working himself up for a fight with the Elf-lord.

"Or break it," said Elrond, a note of finality in his voice. "Look not too far ahead! But go now with good hearts! Farewell and may the blessing of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you. May the stars shine upon your faces!"

"Good...good luck!" cried an old hobbit, whose hair was white as snow. He was stuttering with the cold. "I don't suppose you'll be able to keep a diary, Frodo my lad, but I'll expect a full report when you get back. And don't be too long! Farewell!" The old hobbit retreated inside the small house Elrond had emerged from, along with many of the spectators. Elrond and a few of his household remained to walk the Fellowship to the gate they were leaving by

As we walked, I dropped behind to walk beside Elrond. He smiled at me, then, as if anticipating my question, answered it before I even had the chance to speak.

"I did not tell them because I am planning to do so when we get to the outer gates." I nodded to him, then returned to Legolas, moving in beside him with ease. The short walk passed in what seemed to be a heartbeat, and we soon stood at the outer gate that faced west. Once more Elrond spoke with the Fellowship, but now the topic was of far less importance: me.

"I have one last thing to tell you before you depart on your journey," Elrond said, his eyes not leaving mine for even a moment. "As you all know, there is a darkness creeping back into Middle-Earth. The lady Aluula has felt it, and now believes that she is not best placed here in Rivendell. She believes that she will be of more use in fighting the Dark Lord somewhere else. And so it has been decided by myself and Gandalf that she will travel with your company until she reaches her destination. It is our hope that this is the safest way for her to travel. She will share the workload and the duties. Keep her as safe as you can without neglecting your duty to keep the Ring-bearer safe." Elrond nodded to the company, then to me. He and his household said their farewells once more before fading silently back into the darkened city.

"Well, Elenári," Legolas murmured in my ear. "It looks like you had this all planned out without my knowledge. I cannot say that I am entirely pleased that you are coming with us but it should make things interesting."

"That it should, mela," I whispered back as the others began to file out the gate. "That it should."

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»«««««««««««««««

A/N; Took out chapter 2 so that it could have it's own chapter slot.....just click the next chapter button and it's there.


	2. The Southern Path

A/N; Most of the characters and their words are courtesy of J.R.R. Tolkien. I'm just borrowing and trying to give them back in as good as, if not better, condition than I got them.

  
**_Chapter 2:The Southern Path_**

We walked in darkness after leaving Rivendell, having had but one last look at its lights twinkling below us before heading on into the darkness of the night. We left the road at the ford of Bruinen, turning southwards instead, travelling, by narrow paths amid the folded land. We planned to hold our course west of the Mountains for days, passing through country much rougher and more barren than any we had travelled through before. Our going would be slow, but we hoped to avoid the spies of Sauron in such a fashion. Spies had seldom been seen in this country, and few outside of Rivendell knew of these paths.

Gandalf led the way through the country, Aragorn aiding him; for the Ranger knew this land, even in the dark. Gimli followed these two, then the four hobbits, then Boromir. Legolas and I were the rearguard, having the keenest eyes, even in full dark. The journey was long, and the land merciless on our bodies. My mind numbed, and the nights seemed to pass in a haze. At daybreak we stopped for rest, always in a sheltered place where unfriendly eyes could not see us without coming right up to our sleeping places.

The days were most memorable to me. Legolas and I would lie together and speak quietly; most often not about the quest he was on, but about simple things: people we both knew, places we had been, and the history of the world as we knew it. We took our watches in pairs, each group watching for an hour and a half. That gave everyone six hours of rest between shifts. The last watch always raised the entire group just before the sun went down, and we would eat a meal, generally cold and cheerless for we seldom risked a fire.

The land was harder on the hobbits than any, and often Legolas, Aragorn or Boromir would be forced to carry them when they collapsed from exhaustion. Steadily the mountains drew closer, yet the further south we went, the taller they seemed to get. About the feet of the mountains the landscape was one of bleak hills, treacherous swamps and deep valleys filled with turbulent waters.

We walked a fortnight in wind before the weather changed. The wind fell, then veered round to the south, bringing with it a vestige of warmth. The clouds lifted away to reveal a pre-dawn sky, clear and grey. We reached a low ridge just as the sky above the mountains began to be tinged with red from the rising sun. The ridge was crowned with ancient holly-trees whose grey-green trunks seemed to be made of the same stone as the hills. Their dark leaves and red berries glowed in the light of the rising sun.

In the south the range of mountains continued, now seeming to cut across the path that we were walking. To the east of the range rose three great peaks. The nearest to us, also the tallest, was glowing red where the sunlight hit it.

"We have done well," said Gandalf, stopping beside Frodo and shading his eyes with a hand. "We have reached the borders of the country that Men call Hollin; many Elves lived here in happier days, when Eregion was its name. Five-and-forty leagues as the crow flies we have come, though many long miles further our feet have walked. The land and the weather will be milder now, but perhaps all the more dangerous."

"Dangerous or not, a real sunrise is mighty welcome," said Frodo, throwing back his hood to allow the light to hit his face.

"But the mountains are ahead of us," said the smallest of the hobbits, Pippin. "We must have turned eastward in the night."

"No," replied Gandalf, his eyes fixed on the three easterly mountains. "But you see further in the clear light. Beyond those peaks the range bends south-west. There are many maps in Elrond's house, but I suppose you never thought to look at them?"

"Yes I did, sometimes," said Pippin, lifting his chin slightly. "But I don't remember them. Frodo has a better head for that sort of thing."

"I need no map," said Gimli, cresting the ridge with Legolas beside him. My love came to stand beside me as the dwarf continued, a strange light in his deep eyes. "There is the land where our fathers worked of old, and we have wrought the image of those mountains into many works of metal and stone, and into many songs and tales. They stand tall in our dreams: Baraz, Zirak, Shathûr.

"Only once before have I seen them from afar in waking life, but I know them and their names, for under them lies Khazad-dûm, the Dwarrowdelf, that is now called the Black Pit, Moria in the Elvish tongue. Yonder stands Barazinbar, the Redhorn, cruel Caradhras; and beyond him are Silvertine and Cloudyhead, Celebdil the White and Fanuidhol the Grey, that we call Zirakzigil and Bundushathûr.

"There the Misty Mountains divide, and between their arms lies the deep-shadowed valley which we cannot: Azanulbizar, the Dimrill Dale, which the Elves call Nanduhirion."

"It is for the Dimrill Dale that we are making," said Gandalf, regarding Gimli steadily. "If we climb the pass that is called the Redhorn Gate, under the far side of Caradhras, we shall come down by the Dimrill Stair into the deep vale of the Dwarves. There lies the Mirrormere, and there the River Silverlode rises in its icy springs."

"Dark is the water of Kheled-zâram," said Gimli, "and cold are the springs of Kibil-nâla. My heart trembles at the thought that I may see them soon."

"May you have joy of the sight, my good dwarf," replied Gandalf. "But whatever you may do, we at least cannot stay in that valley. We must go down the Silverlode into the secret woods, and so to the Great River, and then -" he paused.

"Yes, and where then?" asked Merry, the other of the younger hobbits.

"To the end of the journey-in the end," said Gandalf finally. "We cannot look too far ahead. Let us be glad that the first stage is safely over. I think we will rest here, not only today but tonight as well. There is a wholesome air about Hollin. Much evil must befall a country before it wholly forgets the Elves, if once they dwelt there."

That is true," said Legolas, slipping an arm about my waist as if seeking comfort. I understood, I could feel something strange as well. "But the Elves of this land were of a race strange to us of the silvan folk, and the trees and the grass do not remember them. Only I hear the stones lament them: _deep they delved us, fair they wrought us, high they builded us; but they are gone._ They are gone. They sought the Havens long ago."

We lit a fire in a hollow surrounded and partially covered by holly bushes; and for once had a warm meal. We lingered about the fire for a while; we were in no rush to sleep, having all of a day and night, and another day to rest. The hobbits were chattering loudly with Gandalf about a place called the Shire, Boromir and Gimli were comparing the merits of many different weapons, and Legolas and I were sitting quietly in the sun, simply enjoying the feeling of being near each other without any pressing needs to tear us apart. The Man Aragorn was the only one in our company who was not resting; he soon got up and left the hollow to stand in the shadow of a tree, looking south-western and posed as if he were listening. After a while he returned to look down on us.

"What is the matter, Strider?" Merry called up to him, using one of his other names. "What are you looking for? Do you miss the East Wind?"

"No indeed," Aragorn answered, still unnerved. "But I miss something. I have been in the country of Hollin in many seasons. No folk dwell here now, but many other creatures live here at all times, especially birds. Yet now all but you are silent. I can feel it. There is no sound for miles about us, and your voices seem to make the ground echo. I do not understand it." I exchanged glances with Legolas as the Man finished. That was what we had felt.

Gandalf looked up in interest-and what seemed to be a slight fear. "But what do you guess is the reason?" the wizard asked. "Is there more in it than surprise at seeing four hobbits, not to mention the rest of us, where people are so seldom seen or heard?"

"I hope that is it," replied Aragorn. "But I have a sense of watchfulness, and of fear, that I have never had here before."

"I have felt this, as has Legolas," I said. Gandalf turned to me, ready to ask a question. I answered it before he even had to ask it. "We chose not to speak of it so as not to alarm any of the Company; as we knew not whether it was normal or not. We have each only passed through here once, and are not familiar with the feel of this country."

"Then we must be more careful," said Gandalf. "If you bring a Ranger with you, it is well to pay attention to him, especially the Ranger is Aragorn. We must stop talking aloud, rest quietly, and set the watch." We all nodded, then broke apart to finish our separate tasks around camp before settling down to sleep.

That day it was the hobbit Sam's turn to take watch first, and with him stood Aragorn. I was the last apart from them to slip into hiding, and as I did, I noted that they stood not far from a giant boulder. I pushed myself as far into the crevice I had chosen as a resting place as I could, stopping only when I came into contact with a warm body behind me. Long arms wrapped around my waist and Legolas pulled me close.

"How is it," he murmured in my ear, "that you always manage to choose the same hiding place as me?" I laughed softly in response and turned around so I was facing him.

"It would be pure luck, I suppose, but for the fact that this is the first time our meeting is not planned." Legolas chuckled at the truth in this, and drew me yet closer until our bodies were pressed tightly together. We arranged ourselves as comfortably as possible; each supporting and being cushioned by the other. Once we were settled, I looked up at him quietly, waiting for him to speak the words I sensed him rolling at the back of his mind. He saw me watching him, and gave me a smile.

"I would not like to be nosy, but I must admit that I am curious," he said, seeming somewhat abashed. "How is it that you will be taken in at Lórien, and yet seem so important and at home in Rivendell? Why are you so well known to Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel, and yet I had not heard your name spoken before I met you?"

"There are only complex answers to those simple questions, I am afraid, though they are answers indeed. The simplest answer I can give you is that I am the sole descendant of the Dispossessed living in Middle-Earth, although I and my two nearest forebearers have repudiated the deeds of our house." I saw as much as felt my love's jaw drop, but I understood his astonishment. As far as most of the Elder Race knew, the last of my house to live in Middle-Earth had been Celebrimbor, who had died in a raid on Eregion made by Sauron in 1697 of the Second Age. But it was not as all presumed, and the house of Fëanor lived on.

"How is this possible," Legolas asked. I sighed, knowing that I would now have to tell the entire story.

"It is simpler than you would think, my love. Fëanor had seven sons; Maedhros, Maglor, Celegorm, Caranthir, Curufin, Amrod and Amras. It is well known that Curufin also had a son, Celebrimbor. It is not well known that Amras had a daughter, albeit an illegitimate one. That daughter was my grandmother, Sulwing. She in her turn bore my mother Eafalassë. And so did my mother bear me. Both my mother and grandmother renounced the deed of their forekin, and in doing so opened themselves to loving those of the Avari. Both married Silvan elves and in doing so have diluted our blood, which, while noble because it is Noldorin, is tainted with the deeds of our predecessors. My grandsire, Gloroch, was uneasy with my grandmother's line until she reassured him that she has indeed renounced it. My father, Kirlad, was less suspicious, yet still wary. They have all gone to join Mandos in his halls now, leaving me as the last of a line. Sulwing and Gloroch died together in the year 1697 of the Second Age. Sauron killed them in his raid on Eregion, and it was pure luck that I and my parents were not there, or I would have died when I was but five Edain years. My parents died later, my mother during the battle of Dagorlad in Second Age 3434, my father near the end of the Siege of Barad-dur, in Second Age 3440. Thus I am the only one left, as both my mother and grandmother were only children, and Fëanor's sons had no other offspring." My speech done, I fell silent, knowing that there was naught I could say to influence how my love took my words.

His long silence ate away at my confidence, twisting my heart into knots. I dropped my gaze away from his face, feeling as though I waited for the judgement that would bring either doom or joy. Of a sudden I felt his mood change, going from thoughtful to accepting in a matter of seconds. My heart rose in my throat as he wrapped his arms around me and smiled, for I knew that my line mattered not to him.

"A Elenári, I cannot hold you responsible for what your forekin have done," he said, "for then I would have to hold myself responsible for what mine have done. You are not they and yet already you have done much to repay a debt that is not yours. I shall talk no more of this if you so wish, for I can see that it disturbs you." My murmured assent was enough to keep him from speaking any more of my heritage, indeed it was enough to keep him from speaking of aught else at all, for moments later I brought my mouth to his, my relief burning through me. At first he was surprised at my sudden passion, for we had not yet shared more than our love, but I allowed all of my emotions to show in my eyes, and, reading them, he relaxed and returned my love with love of his own.

That kiss was the spark that set our passion burning, and within moments we had each acknowledged both our own and the other's needs. I knew Legolas was likely no stranger to the female body, but I, for all my years more, knew little of what was to happen next. He sensed this and, gently, raised my chin with a finger kiss me. He moved slowly with me, breaking the kiss and beginning to caress me, but not removing any clothing. My heart beat quickly within my chest, seeming to me as though it wished to be free of its entrapment. I closed my eyes, lavishing in the joy I found in depriving myself of one of my primary senses, thereby increasing what I felt from all my other senses.

Of a sudden there was a commotion outside. I could hear Aragorn issue a sharp command to Sam, then faint sounds, as though they were hiding. Mere moments passed before I heard a croak, then silence for a while longer. Finally I could hear Aragorn and Sam stirring, then their footsteps crunching on the ground as they made their way to Gandalf's sleeping place. My eyes met Legolas' and I could see that he knew the same thing as I did.

"_Crebain _from Fangorn and Dunland. They are tracking us, I know it." His voice was worried, I could hear it, but I paid no heed to it. I could feel my mind slipping from my body, as it was wont to do when I was about to have a vision.

"Hold hard, mela. Tel'elea tulien." The Sight comes My words told him that my prophecy was coming on full force, and he kept silent. I closed my eyes and submitted completely to the Sight. My body shook and the blood in my ears roared as the vision came upon my mind. A wizard dressed entirely in white ordered minions of the dark; and aged ent walked among the trees of a great forest; a great horse, one of the Mearas, running swift as the wind over the plains of Rohan; a darkness that lingered somewhere nearby, seeking only to devour light. The scenes flickered through my mind, but the overall picture was that of a great struggle between light and dark; the one we were involved in now. The vision left me, and I returned to Legolas' worried eyes.

"Mani elee lle?" What did you See he asked. My heart pounded with fear, and I began to push myself out of the crevice.

"Amin caela a'ele Mithrandir," I must see Mithrandir I gasped out. Legolas nodded and followed me out of the crevice. Together we raced towards Gandalf's resting place. Aragorn was still there, and seemed to be surprised to see us arrive.

"Mani naa ta?" What is it Gandalf asked, somehow sensing my fear.

"Ra'ksh naa sinome," I said. "Lye caela a'kel." Great evil is her. We must leave

"Lye keluva ie'annun," Gandalf said, and I relaxed. We leave at sunset

"Mankoi il'sii?" Aragorn asked. Why not now

"I'erealle anta ron esta," Gandalf answered. "Lye caela a'ona sen tanya." The little ones need their rest. We must give them that.

"Annun, n'uma telwain," Aragorn said, then left. Sunset, no later

"Ro quena nomin," I said, turning to Gandalf. "Lye caela a'il esta an." He speaks wisdom. We must not rest long

"Lye caela a'il lav Frodo ala laiwa," he replied. "Sii keluva, lav amin esta." We must not let Frodo grow sick. Now go, let me rest

I bowed to his will, and left with Legolas.

"Nae tanya mani lle merne?" Legolas asked me once we were out of hearing. Was that what you wanted

"Neya faarea," I said. "Ilya amin merna naa a'kel." Near enough. All I want is to leave As we neared the giant boulder I had noticed earlier I turned to him.

"Amin ume esta sinome yassen i'vakhar." I will stay here with the guardians He nodded.

"Amin ume esta yassen lle," he said. I will stay with you Together we joined Aragorn and Sam at their watch. Sam barely noticed we were there, but Aragorn turned to us.

"Lye caela a'kel sii," he said. We must leave now

"Lye caela a'last a'Mithrandir," I replied. We must listen to Mithrandir Aragorn turned away slightly.

"Amin caela engwar tyavar ten'sina," he muttered. I have ill feelings for this I agreed with him completely.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»«««««««««««««««

Many thanks to my first reviewer, Kira of Tirmal. You can thank her for the English subtitles to the Elvish, and a few slight changes. Just a note to you Kira, Legolas' eyes in the movie are supposed to be blue, but appear brown because Orlando Bloom has brown eyes. If you watch TTT you see that his eyes are actually blue, but very dark. But that's besides the point. This is based on the books, and the book never says anything about his eye or hair colour so I assumed that he took after his father Thranduil, who is said to have blond hair and blue eyes in the Hobbit.


	3. The Mountain

A/N; This is again not mine, except parts where Aluula is prominently featured. This is the third chapter only, I know the last one was chapter one and two, but I wanted to get another chapter up. Many thanks to Kira for her review, and for all of you who aren't reviewing, if you're reading please give me a review, even if it's only a line or two. Again, English translations of Elvish are in«».

_**Chapter 3:The Mountain**_

"Well if that isn't a plague and a nuisance!" Pippin said. He had just been told that we were to have no fire and were moving again by nightfall, and was none to happy about it. "All because of a pack of crows! I had looked forward to a real good meal tonight: something hot."

"Well you may go on looking forward," said Gandalf. "There may be many unexpected feasts ahead for you. For myself I should like a pipe to smoke in comfort, and warmer feet. However, we are certain of one thing at any rate: it will get warmer as we get south."

"Too warm, I shouldn't wonder," Sam said to Frodo, in a voice that he probably thought was too quiet to hear. He, however, hadn't reckoned with the remarkable hearing of elves. "But I'm beginning to think it's time we got a sight of that Fiery Mountain, and saw the end of the road, so to speak. I thought at first that this here Redhorn, or whatever its name is, might be it, till Gimli spoke his piece. A fair jaw-cracker dwarf-language must be!" I stifled my giggle just barely, and by the gleam in Legolas' eye, he had heard the humorous conversation as well. Caradhras bore no similarity to Orodruin but for the fact that they were both mountains.

The late afternoon Sun westered slowly, and we waited through the long time in hiding. _Crebain_ would pass over from time to time, but finally, as the Sun grew red in the sky, they flew southwards and did not return. At dusk we finally set out, and turned slightly eastwards, heading towards Caradhras. As the sky darkened the white stars came forth, lighting our way. I sang a star song under my breath welcoming them.

Aragorn led us along the ancient road that had once led from Hollin to the pass. The full Moon rose, lighting our path with a pale light. The stones on either side of the path laid in ruin, though I knew that once they had been worked by hands more skilled than any could imagine. We walked on through the night, as we had done so many times before. The hour before dawn broke, and I felt a shadow pass overhead. Judging by the whispers, Frodo, Gandalf, and Aragorn had felt it as well, and did not know what it was. I shivered, not from the cold, but from fear. I knew what it was, but they didn't need to. Not yet, at least.

The remainder of the night passed uneventful, and the Sun rose as bright as ever to banish shadows from the mind. The weather, however, had taken a turn for the worse, and I could feel the chill return to the air. We marched on for two more nights, climbing steadily upwards as we wound our way between foothills. The came at us now from the north-east, and the days seemed dark. On the third morning we stood with Caradhras directly in front of us, a stony peak tipped with ice. Gandalf sniffed the air, then turned to Aragorn. Neither noticed me coming up behind them.

"Winter deepens behind us," Gandalf said quietly to Aragorn. "The heights away north are whiter than they were; snow is lying far down their shoulders. Tonight we shall be on our way high up towards the Redhorn Gate. We may well be seen by watchers on that narrow path, and waylaid by some evil; but the weather may prove a more deadly enemy than any. What do you think of your course now, Aragorn?"

I could not make heads nor tails of their conversation, but it was obvious that they were continuing some discussion that they had begun earlier. Neither of them noticed Frodo come up.

"I think no good of our course from beginning to end, as you know well, Gandalf," Aragorn answered. "And perils known and unknown will grow as we go on. But we must go on; and it is no good delaying the passage of the mountains. Further south there are no passes, till one comes to the Gap of Rohan. I do not trust that way since your news of Saruman. Who knows which side now the marshals of the Horse-lords serve?"

"Who knows indeed!" said Gandalf. I shifted uncomfortably. "But there is another way, and not by the pass of Caradhras: the dark and secret way that we have spoken of."

"But let us not speak of it again! Not yet. Say nothing to the others, I beg, not until it is plain that there is no other way."

"We must decide before we go further," Gandalf replied.

"Then let us weigh the matter in our minds, while the others rest and sleep," Aragorn said. They broke apart, leaving me to think about their words. Of a sudden I understood the meaning of what they had been saying, and where the other path was. I began to shiver from fear.

"What is it?" Legolas asked, coming up behind me.

"Gandalf would have us walk through the shadow," I replied, my voice shaking.

"What?" he asked.

"Ro umuva kel a'Moria," I said, checking that those nearby were only those who would not understand my words. «He would go to Moria»

"Why would he wish for that?" he asked.

"He feels that it is safer than our current route," I replied. Legolas shook his head, but said nothing more. We rejoined the others and found ourselves a place to rest for the day.

Late that afternoon Legolas and I sat together, eating our breakfast and looking at Caradhras. The mountain's sides had become dark and grey cloud wreathed its point. Gandalf and Aragorn separated themselves from the Company and went to stand a fair distance away. They spoke together for a while, obviously continuing their debate. They came to a decision and returned to the group.

"From signs that we have seen lately," Gandalf said to us, "I fear that the Redhorn Gate maybe watched; and also I have doubts of the weather that is coming up behind. We must go with all the speed that we can. Even so it will take us more than two marches before we reach the top of the pass. Dark will come early this evening. We mist leave as soon as you can get ready."

"I will add a word of advice, if I may," Boromir said. "I was born under the shadow of the White Mountains and know something of journeys in the high places. We shall meet bitter cold, if no worse, before we come down on the other side. It will not help us to keep so secret that we are frozen to death. When we leave here, where there are still a few trees and bushes, each of us should carry a faggot of wood, as large as he can bear."

"And Bill could take a bit more, couldn't you lad?" Sam said to the pony, who looked at him mournfully.

"Very well," Gandalf said. "But we must not use the wood-not unless it is a choice between fire and death."

"A choice 'twixt fire and death would be no choice at all," I murmured to Legolas. He nodded in acknowledgement and we followed the others out of our hiding place and back onto the path leading to the pass.

We made good time at first, our travel hardened bodies falling easily into the stride we had become used to. Soon, however, the path became steep, and was far more difficult for us to traverse. It began to disappear in places and was occasionally blocked by great fallen stones. The night grew dark with the coming of heavy clouds and a bitter wind began to blow. By midnight we had reached the knees of the great mountain and were flanked on one side by a sheer cliff and a deep ravine on the other. Halting for a moment to allow the hobbits a short rest, we stood about in the darkness. My sharp eyes caught a faint flutter of light, and tracking it with my eyes, I realised that it was snow.

The snow fell slowly and gently at first, settling on our clothing in clumps, but was soon falling quickly, limiting even the sharpest of visions. As we continued on our way, the fall continued to increase until it became almost impossible to see those more than five or ten paces ahead.

"I don't like this at all," said Sam, his voice drifting back on the silent air. "Snow's all right on a fine morning, but I like to be in bed when it's falling. I wish this lot would go off to Hobbiton! Folk might welcome it there." Heedless of his words, the snow continued to fall, settling on our heads and shoulders and reaching up to our ankles when we stepped. Gandalf halted all of a sudden.

"This is what I feared," he said, turning. "What do you say now, Aragorn?"

"That I feared it too," the Man replied, "but less than other things. I knew the risk of snow, though it seldom falls heavily so far south, save high up in the mountains. But we are not high yet; we are still far down, where the paths are usually open all the winter."

"I wonder if this is a contrivance of the enemy," Boromir said, his brow wrinkled. "They say in my land that he can govern the storms in the Mountains of Shadow that stand upon the borders of Mordor. He has strange powers and many allies."

"His arm has grown long indeed if he can draw snow down from the North to trouble us here three hundred leagues away," said Gimli, partly to the Man, partly to the rest of us.

"His arm has grown long," Gandalf replied.

"The snow had almost halted as we spoke, and we took advantage of the lull by forging ahead. We had travelled little more than a furlong before the snow returned, and with it a fierce wind, turning the night into a blizzard. Eerie noises floated in on the wind, causing the entire group to stop as we all heard them at the same time. Stones began to fall from the slopes above, crashing down very near the path.

"We cannot go further tonight," Boromir cried above the howling wind. "Let those call it the wind who will; there are fell voices on the air; and these stones are aimed at us."

"I do call it the wind," Aragorn called back. "But that does not make what you say untrue. There are many evil and unfriendly things in the world that have little love for those that go on two legs, and yet are not in league with Sauron, but have purposes of their own. Some have been in this world longer than he."

"Caradhras was called the Cruel, and had an ill name long years ago, when rumour of Sauron had not been heard in these lands," said Gimli.

"It matters little who is the enemy, if we cannot beat off his attack," Gandalf said to the dwarf.

"But what can we do?" Pippin asked, his voice miserable. He was huddling in a group with the other hobbits, shivering.

"Either stop where we are, or go back," Gandalf told him. "It is no good going on. Only a little higher, if I remember rightly, this path leaves the cliff and runs unto a wide shallow trough at the bottom of a long hard slope. We should have no shelter there from snow, or stones-or anything else."

"And it is no good going back while the storm holds," said Aragorn. "We have passed no place on the way up that offered more shelter than this cliff-wall we are under now." We huddled together in the scant protection of the cliff, hoping that it would keep off the worst of the wind and stones. Even so, the wind cut around the mountain, coming at us from every direction and bringing more snow.

Bill the pony had been put in front of the hobbits to keep the worst from them, but soon they were being slowly buried. If they had been alone they would never have survived. Boromir plucked Frodo from his cocoon of snow and shook him awake as gently as possible.

"This will be the death of the halflings, Gandalf," he told the wizard. "It is useless to here until the snow goes over our heads. We must do something to save ourselves."

"Give them this," Gandalf said, handing him a leathern flask he pulled from his pack. "Just a mouthful each-for all of us. It is very precious. It is _miruvor_, the cordial of Imladris. Elrond himself gave it to me at our parting. Pass it round!" We did so, each taking a careful sip before passing it on. When it came to is, both Legolas and I took half-sips, knowing that the others needed it more. We found renewed vigour for a while as the liquor ran through our veins.

"What do you say to fire?" Boromir asked suddenly. "The choice seems near now between fire and death, Gandalf. Doubtless we shall be hidden from all unfriendly eyes when the snow has covered us, but that will not help us."

"You may make a fire, if you can," Gandalf said. "If there are any watchers that can endure this storm, then they can see us, fire or no." We all pulled out the wood and kindling that we had brought, but it proved to be past any of our abilities to strike a flame that would hold or even catch. Gandalf finally took a hand; picking up a piece of wood, he held it aloft and spoke the command _naur an edraith amen_. He thrust the end of his staff into the wood and at once blue and green fire sprang out, setting the wood aflame.

"If there are any to see, then I at least am revealed to them," he told us. "I have written _Gandalf is here_ in signs that all can read from Rivendell to the mouths of the Anduin." Only Legolas and I paid him any heed, the others cared no more for watchers. We were all happy to see the light of the fire as we crowded round to warm our hands. The fire lit our faces and hearts, but the wood was burning fast and the snow was yet falling.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»«««««««««««««««

A/N; Wow, is it just me, or was that chapter longer than the others? Meh....I dunno....but it was fun!!! Hope you enjoy!!!


End file.
